Amanda and Jamie: Tooth Trauma
by smk123
Summary: A lost tooth, a comforting tale , a bit of magic...Another installment in the Amanda and Jamie series.


Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Summary – A lost tooth, a comforting tale , a bit of magic,,,

Notes: I might be making Jamie a bit 'young' in this one but hey, it's fiction!

Timeline: late Season 2

Rating – general

Genre- fluff

Title: Tooth Trauma

Amanda juggled the overflowing bags of groceries into a more secure position and then slowly bent her knees. Lower...lower... almost there...Success! Her hand was opposite the doorknob. Now, if she could just shift the house key around in her hand, she'd be able to unlock the door. Leaning slightly forward, she moved her hand towards the lock, inserted the key then suddenly lurched forwards as the door was pulled open from inside.

Stumbling forwards, she just managed to keep her balance when an attack was launched from the side. Small arms wrap themselves around her leg and she stumbled to the side, leaning against the wall to keep from falling.

"Mom, it gone! I lost it and I've looked and looked everywhere but I can't find it. What are we going to do?"

"Jamie, sweetheart, let go of mommy's leg. You almost knocked me over and I can't help you when my arms are full of groceries. Just let me set these down first."

Dotty strolled in. "Ah, there you are Amanda! Why are you leaning against the wall like that? You really should set those groceries down. They look heavy."

"That's what I'm planning on doing Mother as soon as Jamie releases his death grip on my leg." Jamie let go and Amanda made her way to the counter, set down the bags then turned to see what the problem was.

Her youngest looked up at her with a tear stained face. A faint trail of dried blood could be seen on his chin. Bending down to his eye level, she quickly scanned for an injury. "Jamie, you've been bleeding! Are you hurt? And what's lost?"

"My tooth. I lost my tooth!" He bared his teeth and Amanda could see the new hole in his smile.

"Well, that's wonderful! But you've lost teeth before and you didn't cry then."

"That's 'cause I still had them for the tooth fairy but this one's really lost. I dropped it outside by the sand box and I can't find it. Now the tooth fairy won't come." Tears started to well up again.

"Oh sweety, that's too bad. But if you can't find it, it's okay. We'll just write the tooth fairy a note and explain."

"But what if she doesn't believe me? What if she can't find the tooth? She won't leave me any money unless she gets a tooth. That's how the deal works, you know."

"The tooth fairy has special powers and tools to help her. If a tooth is lost outside, she knows. She gets out her special tooth detector and flies over the backyard looking for it and when she gets close, the tooth detector starts to beep so she knows where to look."

Jamie's eyes grew wide as Amanda spun her tale. "But what if it's in the sand and she digs and digs and can't find it?"

"Then she gets out her tooth magnet. Just like a metal magnet picks up nails and things, a tooth magnet can pick up teeth. She'll just wave the tooth magnet over the sand and that tooth will pop right up and stick to it."

"Gosh, wait until I tell Ricky. I bet he doesn't know any of this!"

"Well...it depends on the tooth fairy of course. They don't all work the same way but that's how our tooth fairy works." Amanda made a quick mental note to call her friend Jan and update her on the latest tooth fairy story before Ricky started to question his mother.

"Oh."

"Now why don't you go upstairs and wash your face off. Dinner will be ready soon and then we'll sit down and write a letter to the tooth fairy."

Jamie ran upstairs. Amanda got to her feet and started to put the groceries away.

"Amanda dear, that story was the most...well... it's the most something! I'm just not sure what."

"Writing the letter? It's what you told me when Pinto ate my tooth."

"I know but tooth detectors?"

"Times change, technology advances..." Amanda smiled at her mother and they started to laugh.

*****

After supper, Jaime and Amanda sat down to compose a letter to the tooth fairy. Jamie dictated what had happened to his tooth and Amanda wrote it down. When he was done, she read it back to him and he smiled in satisfaction.

"Okay, now let's address the envelope and then you put this under your pillow for her to find."

"Does it need a stamp?"

"No, the tooth fairy isn't affiliated with the post office."

"What's afila—whatever you said?"

"It means no stamp." She responded while tweaking his nose.

"Oh."

"Now off to bed." Amanda gave him a hug and kiss. "Remember to brush your teeth and wash your face. Call me when you're done and I'll be up to tuck you in." Jamie thundered upstairs and Amanda got up to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"So the tooth fairy collects her own mail? Isn't that against government regulations?" A voice spoke from outside her window and Amanda jumped, almost spilling her coffee.

"Lee, how many times do I have to tell you to not do that to me?"

He shrugged and smiled, looking only slightly apologetic. "What was that all about?" Amanda explained Jamie's traumatic experience. When she was done, Lee frowned. "Do kids really believe that stuff?"

"Of course they do. It's one of the magical parts of childhood."

"I guess I wouldn't know about that." Lee shrugged and gave her a wry smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Lee..."

"Oh all right. My uncle didn't do any of that stuff with me. No stockings filled by St. Nick, no Easter bunny bringing eggs, no tooth fairy. I was a little soldier and soldiers don't believe in magic."

"Oh Lee, that's so sad."

"It wasn't so bad. I made it through without any of that stuff."

"Yes, but everybody should have a little magic in their life."

"Not me."

"Yes, even you." She scolded him gently and reached out squeezing his hand. Just then, Jamie called out and Amanda excused herself. "I'll be right back. I just have to tuck the boys in."

As his partner hurried up the stairs, Lee flexed his hand and stared at the spot where she'd touched him. It tingled and little sparks seemed to race up his arm towards his heart. 'Everyone needs a little magic in their lives,' she'd said. Sometimes he wondered if Amanda was his.


End file.
